My Possessive Idiota
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: Tsuna doesn't know why it ends up like this. As far as he knows, he is just going to a meeting! But now why is Yamamoto pinning on top of him? Angry and hungry for his Tuna-fish! "Let them all hear how you moan my name out loud every time I thrust inside you. Only I can do that to you. Nobody else can. Let them all know that you're mine, Tsuna!" Yaoi. TYL!80 x TYL!27. Lemon.
Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira.

Warning:

It's **Yaoi** **TYL!80 x TYL!27 (TYL!Yamamoto x TYL!Tsuna)** pairing as in male x male loves each other or doing sex together. If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

* * *

 **My Possessive Idiota ─ Chapter 1**

 **"Dangerous Desire"**

Today was actually nothing special. It was just another busy day for the irresistibly sexy mafia boss, respected leader of the Vongola Famiglia, Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was standing idly near the huge window at his office, wearing his usual stylish white suit with a slim fit, striped Calvin Klein shirt under it, tucked inside his onyx black Versace pants, and of course, a pair of designer shoes. Today's shoes were probably from Armani. Not that Tsuna liked to indulge himself with expensive stuffs. It just that he had image to maintain as a mafia boss and he also didn't want to get scolded by his devil tutor. Besides, his right-hand man was the one who supplied all of those stuffs. He just took and used whatever he could find on his closet.

Right now, Tsuna was busy staring out the window, looking at how beautiful the sun setting down behind the horizon while his mind was playing back today's turns of events. His daily activity, something that he had already accepted because he found no point arguing about it anymore, filled with tight-scheduled meetings, inhumane stacks of paperwork, some minor unimportant debates with a certain Satan's spawn, him apologizing to his personal right-hand man due to several embarrassing reasons most of which was caused by, well, his _night activities_.

Even though, Gokudera Hayato, his neat, most probably had OCDs, right-hand man already countlessly assured Tsuna that it was perfectly understandable, he just couldn't help but to feel immensely guilty and embarrassed about it. How could he not? Every fricking morning Tsuna had to explain to Gokudera why he needed to change his dirtied bed sheets or how his expensive branded shirts always somehow lost its buttons, even the new ones ended up having same fate too! Heck, he even tried to make up some faulty lies to cover it up.

But still, it was better than being called a pervert. No, Tsuna would not accept such title. It wasn't even his fault. It was all because of Yamamoto Takeshi! His boyfriend, the raven-haired guardian of Rain, who could not keep his pants on!

'He was the one that should be called lewd. Not me!' Tsuna protested in his mind, blaming Yamamoto about what happened earlier this morning.

It was nothing much, really. Just the usual teasing from the number one hitman, Reborn. Tsuna still remembered the exact same words that Reborn used this morning as he recalled,

'If you are just gonna rip off the buttons of the shirts you wear every night, why even bother wearing it? It's a waste of resources and energy. Unless, well, you're into lewd kinks which, if that's the case, there's nothing much we can do about it.'

Tsuna could even remember that playful smirk plastered on Reborn's face which was formed right after an annoyingly depreciating chuckle. It never ceased to hit Tsuna's button, no pun intended, and made him irritated to the point he wanted to literally pull his hair off his head. Maybe he exaggerated it a bit.

But all in all, he really hated being called a pervert because he's simply not. Totally not! He just liked making love with his boyfriend. _Lots and lots of love to make._ And no, according to Tsuna, liking the thickness of his boyfriend inside him and enjoying riding it up and down was not the same thing with being lewd. It's not like he's having dirty thoughts about other people. It was only and for Yamamoto Takeshi only. Lusting for his own boyfriend was completely normal and not perverted at all!

Oh well. Tsuna's definitely in denial.

He was deeply lost in thoughts when a sudden glomp coming from behind immediately alerted him. It didn't need a genius to figure out who it was. No one would do this abrupt glomp randomly if it not his one and only boyfriend, Yamamoto Takeshi. The hug coming from his Rain guardian, even though he was a very well-build hunk now Yamamoto's hug still gentle and cuddly, never ceased to make a tender smile forming on Tsuna's soft lips.

"Tsuna," Yamamoto called playfully, hugging the smaller guy tightly from behind, gently clasping his muscled arms around the small shoulders,

"My Tuna-fish," Yamamoto brought his face closer to Tsuna's face and proceeded to plant a quick chaste kiss on Tsuna's right cheek,

"Since you've done your works for today, wanna do something fun?" He launched his usual 10.000 carat smile towards the other guy, secretly hoping that it would make Tsuna agree in his favor.

While the happy Cheshire cat's grin worked beautifully, Tsuna knew it all too well that Yamamoto had ulterior motive behind it. It didn't take that long for him to figure it out. When it came to things like this, Yamamoto was too easy to read. Didn't even need Hyper Intuition to guess that.

"Let me guess," Tsuna turned around as he replied Yamamoto's happy grin with a dashing smile, he then took Yamamoto's hands and intertwined his fingers with it, holding it close, "Fun in bed? I'm pretty sure you mean that one since we didn't get to do it this morning. Am I right?"

"Well, it doesn't have to be in bed. We could do it in the shower. Or your office desk. Or by the swimming pool? I've always wanted to try that one!"

"Might as well do it in Hibari's room." Tsuna blurted out teasingly. He knew he didn't really mean it. Heck, there's no way he would agree to actually do it in the lair of the beast itself. He would definitely be bitten to death.

"Wow, really? Well, as long as we don't get caught, I'm in!" Yamamoto smiled even more, the whole idea of doing it with his Tuna-fish secretly added up with the wicked paranoia of getting caught in the dangerous act enticed him thoroughly.

Being a teenage baseball ace back on those days made Yamamoto to be easily worked up whenever he met a challenge. He tended to view many things as a game. And this time, he wasn't going to lose without trying this sex game.

But of course, such idea was not something that sounded right in Tsuna's ears. He quickly threw a disapproving look towards the other guy as his expression changed into a questioning face.

"You do realize I was just joking, right?" Tsuna concerned, he was slightly wondering the possibility where Yamamoto missed the joke. He felt a tad bit worried. Yamamoto wouldn't really consider of doing it in Hibari's room, right?

"Hahaha, I know!"

"Oh, that's too bad. I was actually expecting—" Tsuna tried to twist his words a little bit, his expression turned into a slight disappointed frown, trying to casually trick Takeshi with his fake act.

Upon seeing Tsuna's expression, Yamamoto surely wouldn't let this opportunity to slide out of his hands! It's really rare for Tsuna to reciprocate and agree for his sex adventures this quickly. Usually, Yamamoto had to beg and convince Tsuna oh-so-many times first.

"No, wait! I didn't mean what I said! Let's go before you change your mind!" With his heart beating slightly faster than the usual, he kissed Tsuna's face many times, showering him with his passionate love as he then positioned his arms down, wanting to lift Tsuna up bridal-style.

"Wait, Takeshi, I was just playing with you." Tsuna struggled to set free a little bit, though after that he still pushed himself closer towards the taller guy. He might not want to be lifted and taken to Hibari's room for a rough pounding, but he still appreciated the warmth and love coming from the small kisses that his boyfriend gave.

"Eh? Really?" Realization struck Yamamoto in a fast thread, "Well, that's not very nice! You can't just make me enticed and then shut me off like that!" His face turned into a childish pout, feeling a bit disappointed that he got worked up for nothing.

"Enticed? You got hard because of that?" Tsuna eyes widened.

He felt a little doubt brewing in his chest but it was quickly dismissed as fast as it was formed due to a surprise poke coming from behind him.

"Yup! That's why Tsuna need to take responsibility." Yamamoto smiled shamelessly. He gave out his usual grin which made him look charmingly handsome, complimentary of the small two inches scar on his lower chin.

"Takeshi, you horndog. What am I gonna do to you?" Tsuna sighed tiredly, "As much as I'd like to do that with you. Not in the Hibari's room. But I can't. I've got a meeting and I'm already late." Tsuna then went to unbutton his suit and removed it.

He neatly folded his white suit and placed it on top of the couch, opposite of his chair, not far from the desk. He figured he didn't need the suit to go to this meeting.

"Eh? Meeting again? I thought you finished for the day already." Yamamoto looked confused as he walked toward Tsuna's direction, slightly hoping that maybe he could convince Tsuna to not go.

"Well, this one is kind of sudden." Tsuna explained, patting Yamamoto's shoulder a little before he then fixed Yamamoto's loosened blue tie and did the same to his cloth tie afterwards.

"Can't you be a bit late then? We can do a quickie first before you go." Yamamoto persuaded, kneading both of Tsuna's shoulders, massaging the stiff muscle.

"I am already a bit late." Tsuna looked apologetic.

"Then can you be _a lot_ late? I'm really horny, you know!" Seeing that the massaging did not work, Yamamoto continued to pull Tsuna into a tight hug while at the same time grinding his private area to the other.

"Now, that's rather impolite, don't you think? Might as well reschedule if I am gonna be a lot late." Tsuna's voice was trailing off as if he was thinking out loud.

"Oh, good! That's really good. Rescheduling is good." Jolt of happiness flooding Yamamoto's chest. Looks like his persuasion worked!

"You think so? How'd you feel if we rescheduled our date this weekend to next week?"

"W-what? Why?! Why would you do that?! Rescheduling is bad!" Yamamoto pulled his hug apart as he then put his hands on top of Tsuna's shoulders, with his face looked deeply worried, demanding an answer.

Double standard much, Takeshi?

"My point exactly."

"Awww, can I at least come with you then? At least, that way—"

"Uhh, sorry. Usually you can but this time you can't." He shook his body a little bit, so that he could get off from Yamamoto's clutch. Tsuna then headed back to his desk again, picking up his things.

"Eh? Where are you going? Why can't I come?" Yamamoto looked puzzled. Something felt off. Tsuna was not like this. Wonder what happened? Maybe Yamamoto messed up again.

"Hmm, somewhere near. I'll be back soon though."

"Tsuna? Did I do something wrong?" Yamamoto's face turned into a sad frown. He was damn sure he had no idea what he did wrong. It was making him feel sad. He never really meant to hurt Tsuna.

"No, not at all. Don't worry. I promise to make it up to you this night. " Tsuna calmly assured his lover. He leaned in, standing on his tippy toes to kiss Yamamoto on his lips once and then patted Yamamoto's shoulder twice, "I've gotta go now. See you later, Takeshi."

"Oh, okay." As he saw Tsuna walking towards the door, exiting the room, Yamamoto suddenly remembered something very important!

"W-wait! Tsuna, what about my…?" Yamamoto looked down, pointing at his crotch with his eyes.

He was actually referring to his erection. Of course, it's important! What? Did Tsuna expect him to take care of it by himself? Tsuna was the one that made him hard like that! He should take responsibility!

"Huff," Tsuna sighed tiredly again, he couldn't believe Yamamoto ask him to stop for this. He was already late for his meeting!

"Seriously Takeshi, I really need to go now. _Little-keshi_ just has to wait for tonight, alright?" He turned around to face Yamamoto, then turned back again to exit his office. But he didn't immediately go out. He paused a little bit, noticing that he said a wrong thing. Then he turned back to Yamamoto and walked closer towards him.

"Well, calling it _little_ sounds a bit off. Uhh… it was actually really _huge_. Definitely above average… N-not that I've seen many of it! B-but it's definitely bigger than mine… Not that I complain about it. It actually feels sorta nice, you know, having it that big and all that. I mean… when it fully erects… Must have been really proud... N-not that I'm not proud of mine! I guess I'm just saying that… Uhh… I'm proud that my boyfriend has that…? And, uhh, what am I talking here…?" Tsuna's face turned red as realization struck him fast like a lightning bolt.

Since he didn't want to feel self-conscious about it, Tsuna decided to change the topic.

"Gah, what's its name again?" Tsuna looked away; his face was still beet red.

"Ta-Takeshi MK-II!" Yamamoto replied happily. He was actually really proud of that name he invented for his junior.

"Ahh, yeah, that. Takeshi MK-II. Got it. Okay then, I'll take my leave now."

"Aww," Knowing that it's final, Yamamoto then proceeded to walk around the office desk and decided to sit down on Tsuna's chair, the big comfortable leather brown chair that had huge cushion for reclining to back. He looked down to the huge bulge that was tenting down on his pants,

"It can't be helped. I guess it's just you and me then."

* * *

No, he was not going to jerk off on Tsuna's desk. When he got someone as sexy as Tsuna, why would even bother playing solo? Too bad, he would have to wait for a few hours at the moment before he could enjoy that delectable Vongola butt.

Yamamoto was just sitting on the chair, leaning his back to the comfortable cushion, folding his arms and putting it behind his head. He tried to do a few spin with the chair, just out of curiosity. But he decided to stop after the second turn because it did not seem to be that fun. He was really bored. He hated waiting without doing anything. It was only for a few moments and he already missed Tsuna so much. It certainly felt like hours gone by already even though it's not.

"Ahh, why Tsuna is taking so long?" Yamamoto thought out loud, voicing his desperate complain to wall. He was frowning a little bit. His eyebrows were furrowed, making his face look incredibly cute like a five-year-old boy who didn't get what he wanted from his parents.

Till suddenly…

"Kufufu," the door of Tsuna's office creaked open a bit as a dark figure with pineapple-shaped head proceeded to enter the room.

No, it was not a monster. Despite the fact that the pineapple-shaped-head guy had a few long mullets hairstyle that looked like it came out from a tentacle rape doujin. It was actually none other than Rokudo Mukuro, a perverted-ero-hentai sex offender a.k.a Vongola Mist guardian, according to Tsuna.

"Oh, hey Mukuro." Yamamoto greeted happily as he turned the chair from facing the windowpane to the direction where Mukuro entered, "You looking for Tsuna? He went out for a bit just now."

"I know. I overheard when he was deliberately trying to put you out of the frame."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Isn't it already obvious? The Dangerous Desire of Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Hahaha, is it? What's with that name? Sounds funny!"

"Not wanting to do it with you? Rushing to meet with someone else? Unscheduled meeting of the day? Not telling you where he's going? All these secrets."

"I still don't get…?"

"Oblivious as ever, Yamamoto Takeshi? It's obvious already. He's seeing someone else."

"What? No, Tsuna wouldn't do that. There's no reason he would do— "

"Reasons?" Mukuro face lightened up a bit, "You need reasons? There's actually plenty." He proceeded to sit down on the nearby chair, just direct opposite to Yamamoto.

"Think about it." Mukuro lifted his hand and explained his _reasons_.

"You know how lewd he can be. What if what you've been giving to him is just not enough for him? Maybe he needs more. And if you can't satisfy him that forces him to seek out other things to pleasure himself."

"Ahh, no. I don't think that's possible. We do it so many times. He even complains about it." Yamamoto retorted back. It wasn't really a feasible idea because he knew Tsuna usually was the one that turned down Yamamoto's advances.

But Mukuro didn't give up on that. He continued to implore Yamamoto with his new unique, most probably fabricated idea.

"Well, what if he is actually bored of being the uke? You never let him top you, do you? It makes him tired of your selfishness. Pretty sure he wants to be a seme too sometimes. He is still a guy after all."

Now this sounded like a low blow to him.

"N-no… That can't be. T-that's not…" Yamamoto staggered. This sounded real and possible. At the same time, this was also scary. How could it not? His pride as a seme was on stake!

"But I don't wanna be the uke, Tsuna…" Yamamoto whimpered lowly. His face turned to a sad apologetic frown. Now if he had puppy ears, it would have been drooped down already and made that 'kyuuun' sound.

"I don't believe you! Tsuna would never cheat on me. I believe in him. We love each other so much!" Yamamoto still persevered. To be honest, he couldn't see Tsuna topping anyone either.

Judging from Yamamoto's determination, Mukuro decided to pull out a nasty trick out of his sleeves.

"If that's the case, what if it is a trap?" Mukuro continued, "You know how naïve our boss can be. He won't realize if someone is obviously hitting on him. What if it's actually not just a simple meeting? It's so easy to get a date rape drug these days. Just put it on his drink. And then…"

"He definitely would realize! He may be naïve but—" Before Yamamoto finished his sentence, Mukuro quickly cut him off,

"Oya, is it really okay to waste your time like this? For all you know, this person could have drugged him by now. Took him to a hotel room. Spreading out his legs in bed. Completely taking advantage of his defenseless body. Ravishing him."

This made Yamamoto stunned. His expression was a mix of disbelief and appalled. A sick twisting feeling was brewing deep inside his chest. He felt uneasy. He could feel his stomach churning, dusted with rising anger that was slowly building inside him.

Suddenly he could see it in his head, a glimpse of devious nightmare that he would never ever want that to ever happen. He could see how Tsuna was lying on a bed with his shirt half-unbuttoned, breathing heavily, and on top of him; a random stranger was creeping up on him and abusing his Tuna-fish however he liked. And that didn't stop there.

'Takeshi, help me! I don't want this!' He could clearly hear how Tsuna was helplessly reaching out for help, calling out his name for no avail with his raspy shaken voice.

It made Yamamoto furious way beyond his imagination. He tried to maintain his composure by gritting his teeth tightly, expressing his insatiable anger which was soaked deeply inside his chest. He closed his eyes shut, slowly shaking his head repetitively in protest of denying what Mukuro said to him.

"Guess the worst part? You have no one to blame but yourself for letting that happened."

And that just did it for Yamamoto. That was the last straw. That pent up emotion suddenly rushed open and broke the containment. He quickly opened his eyes in instant. Despite still blinded by his corrupting anger, it was not the only thing depicted on his eyes. It was also filled with undying willpower and luscious touch of possessiveness. He couldn't just stand here and do nothing, could he? Hell fucking no.

"No. I won't let that happen." Yamamoto's hazel eyes glinting with fiery determination, raising his voice in the process, "No, not to my Tsuna. He is mine and mine only! I won't let anyone touch what's mine!"

That's right. Tsuna was his and only his. Tsuna was his very own forbidden apple. His blood. His reason to breathe. The satisfying nectar that he had to take every day. He owned Tsuna. And Tsuna owned him too. It was all irrevocably expressed every time they kissed, every time they're making love, every time Yamamoto's coming inside of Tsuna and marking him as his possession.

There's no way in seven Hells that he would let this thing ever happen!

"Kufufu, this is going to be interesting." Mukuro snickered in low voice, resisting the urge to finger-tap like a bad antagonist from classic soap operas.

"You really have no life, Pineapple Bastard" A sudden witty retort was coming from behind the door where Mukuro entered a while ago.

"Oya, I didn't know the right-hand man likes to eavesdrop as well." Mukuro turned around and faced the door.

And there he was, Tsuna's very own right-hand man, the Storm guardian, walking in with that silver frost hair slicked back to his head that complimented his stoic look, fitted black suit with red undershirt.

Upon looking on the new person that entered the room, Yamamoto quickly inquired some questions to him. What better way to know about Tsuna's schedule if it's not from his right-hand man?

"Gokudera, do you know where Tsuna went? This is urgent! He is in danger!" Yamamoto asked desperately, he looked restless. He needed answers and he wanted it fast.

"Tch, gimme a break. You actually believed what he said?" Gokudera scorned, irritated of Yamamoto's stupidity, "I really don't see what the Tenth sees in you, seriously." He grumbled lowly. He couldn't believe that this idiot actually fell into Mukuro's manipulation.

"Just tell me," Yamamoto couldn't care less of what Gokudera thought about him as for now. There's much more pressing matter at hand and he demanded an answer, "Where did he go?!"

"I'm not interested with any of this. But if you are insisting on being stubborn, that's gonna be a pain in the ass. So…" Gokudera pulled out his phone, swiping his finger a little bit, browsing through the schedule list that he had for Tsuna. On his journal, he checked that, twenty minutes ago, Tsuna was leaving the mansion with a car by asking someone to drive and drop him off there.

"He is meeting up with some mafia guy in a hotel nearby. The meeting takes place on the restaurant cafe. That's all. I will not elaborate the details. That would be a violation of the Tenth's privacy." Gokudera explained matter-of-factly. His voice was firm and steady. It didn't look like he was going to yield and tell the exact location.

"Alright, thanks!" Yamamoto replied spiritedly.

Without wasting any more time, as he himself didn't have much in his hand as well, Yamamoto Takeshi quickly stormed off Tsuna's office. He didn't even close the door as he exited the room in hurry. His eyes filled with firm resolve. He had only one objective in his head. To see Tsuna and to teach whoever trying to hit on his possession a lesson!

Upon seeing the Rain guardian left the room, the passionate bomber let out a strong exasperated sigh as it was just too troublesome for him to deal with. Gokudera then turned his head towards the other guy who was left in the room, shaking his head tiredly.

"Do you really have to use your illusion to fool him though?"

 **—To Be Continued—**

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm back. No, I'm not dead yet. Been really a while since I wrote a fic, so I felt really rusty. I still love 8027!

Sincerely,

William

Preview of next chapter:

"Stop! Are you out of your mind?! We can't do it here! There are people out there! We're gonna get caught!" Tsuna protested anxiously, struggling as his plea fell into deaf ears.

The rain was drizzling rather hard, making him all fully drenched. His clothes were soaked, crumpled, ripped off messily and unbuttoned. Tsuna was lying on his back on top of the car's hood, completely exposed, legs spread wide apart, ready to be eaten by Yamamoto Takeshi.

"I don't care. Let them all see what I do to you, Tsuna. Let them all see how rough I fuck you. How you moan my name out loud every time I thrust into you. And yeah, only I can do that to you. Nobody else can. Let them all know that you're mine!"


End file.
